


moths

by erisseu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisseu/pseuds/erisseu
Summary: Hannibal and Will have a special ritual they practice every night, when the acting is done.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	moths

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to do tags
> 
> English isn't my native language so excuse my mistakes (but you can point them out, if you want, so I can learn :)
> 
> This is based on a dream I had 
> 
> PS.: I live for Hannibal calling Will "little Will"

Will waved Bedelia goodbye and breathed out a soft sigh. It was a sigh of relief. Having guests at the house was becoming a game of appearances and he was beginning to doubt his acting skills.

\- Little Will, it's time. - Hannibal said in a quiet voice. He was always so calm.

They walked alongside each other towards the basement. Will could walk this path with his eyes closed.

Will stripped out of his clothes and stood still under the chains while Hannibal prepared everything. This one, Hannibal could also do with his eyes closed, but he preferred to give it his utmost attention, making every step a sacred ritual.

He took a hook in his hands and pierced it through Will's skin, on the exact same spot he always does. Will's skin never had time to recover from the open wounds and has become more sensitive, he could feel everything. The hook was lodged in one of his rib bones. If they could tear him open to see closely, they would find that the bone had been scraped so many times, it was starting to fade away. When it budged completely, they would simply find a new bone to work with. 

The process was repeated on other three of his rib bones, blood dripping down his chest and stomach. Hannibal licked some of his blood, making Will shudder with the wet and hot touch.

Hannibal pulled the chains up and suspended Will's torso in the air. He used a rope for his legs. He was already beautiful as it was, hovering over Hannibal. Angelical. 

**

Tonight's guests of honor were flying around a large glass cage beside them. Moths. They were beautiful. When they were lying still, their appearance mimicked that of a tree bark, brown and black. But when they opened their wings to fly, they showcased beautiful and strong colors. 

\- They are called underwing moths for this reason. They seem ordinary at first sight but, when you get to know them better, you are pleasantly surprised. - Hannibal said.

They are nocturnal animals, so Hannibal lowered the light, making the environment look orange and brown, which served to highlight the animals' hues.

Hannibal took them out of their cage one by one, as careful as he was when working with Will's body. He placed them on Will's torso, expectant. 

The animals familiarized themselves to Will's feel, his soft and warm skin. Will felt tickling where the little legs touched him. It made him tingle.

Some of the moths were getting closer to Will's open wounds, and the men watched them, hoping to see their reaction to the sweetness of Will's blood. Some of the animals seemed to enjoy it.

They watched attentively as one of the moths tried hard to fit into a wound, getting red stained to it's furry body. It pushed and pushed and, finally, it was inside Will's body. He could feel the animal around his entrails. Hannibal put one hand to Will's chest, feeling the moth make it's way further inside him. 

They smiled, pleased.

They took a moment to relish in the moment, watching the barely-lit room storming with the flying animals. Will completely exposed and open. This is where they were meant to be. This is _what_ they are meant to be.

During the day, they acted out a phoney life of appearances. But during the night, Will was transformed into the realest and most precious piece of art and Hannibal his proud creator.


End file.
